A Little Glow Of Darkness
by Psycho Childish
Summary: Ada beberapa hal bisa mengubah seseorang. Di antara sekian banyaknya orang, terkadang ada yang berbeda. Saat kau bertemu dengannya, kau mendapat 2 pilihan. Jangan dekati dia, atau bersikeras menghampirinya.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue I

Story by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Rate: T(Rating akan dinaikkan jika diperlukan)

Genre: Suspense, Tragedy, Mystery, Family, Friend-Ship, Angst, Hurt, Crime.

Warning: Gender Bender, Typo, Kesalahan tanda baca, Gore, AR, OOC, Fanon, AH

A/N: Lagu di Chapter ini sekedar Nostalgia, sudah lama saya tak main permainan ini. Update minggu depan ^^

**xXx**

**A Little Glow of Darkness**

**xXx**

**Chapter 1: 3 Children**

**.**

* * *

_**Donal Bebek Mundur 3 Langkah  
1~ 2~ 3~  
Gang Satu Gang Kelinci  
Salah Satu Yang Kubenci**_

"Eeeeh?! Aku yang jadi setan?!" seru seorang anak berkulit cokelat, ia mengerang kesal karena mendapat giliran menjadi 'setan' dalam permainan yang ia mainkan.

"Hayo~ cepat jongkok!" perintah seorang gadis kecil dengan riang, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu gembira. Kegembiraan seorang anak, saat bermain dengan teman-temannya…

"Huh… Baiklah," anak berkulit cokelat itu cemberut, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tengah lingkaran. Anak itu berjongkok dan membenamkan wajahnya pada lututnya.

"A-chan, ayo nyanyi!" ajak seorang anak yang memiliki paras mirip dengan anak berkulit cokelat tersebut, hanya saja, kulitnya jauh lebih putih. Gadis kecil tadi memandangnya sejenak, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo!"

_**Dam Dam Dam  
Happy Happy Happy  
Berdansa Berdansa  
Main Sepak Bola**_

_**Kwek Kwek Kwek  
Kepiting Dari China  
Kuberi Nama Saudara-Saudari  
In Da Da In Da Da (2x)**_

_**Bapak Walikota  
Kotanya Kota Medan  
Medannya Jadi Perang  
Perangnya Jadi Patung!**_

Anak berkulit cokelat tadi mendongak, lalu bangkit berdiri. Dilihatnya anak yang mirip dengannya berdiri diam di tempat, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Sama halnya dengan gadis kecil tadi, ia juga diam dan tak bergerak. Anak berkulit cokelat tersebut menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas, lalu kembali membuka matanya.

"1, 2!"

Srak!

Kedua bocah yang tadinya berdiri diam, kini bergerak menjauh dan kembali diam di tempat. Sesuai dengan hitungan anak berkulit cokelat tersebut.

"3, 4!"

Srak!

Gerakan kembali terjadi, tapi bukan hanya bergerak menjauh. Kedua anak itu juga sempat bergaya, seolah menantang anak berkulit cokelat tersebut. Sejenak, anak berkulit cokelat itu terdiam. Sekilas, terlukis seringaian tipis pada wajahnya.

"5, 6!"

Srak!

"7, 8!"

Srak!

"9, 10!"

"Hiyaaaa! Lariii!"

"Heeei! Tunggu!"

Ketiga anak itu saling berlarian, berlari dengan gembira, tertawa bersama, tanpa adanya hal yang mengganjal pada hati mereka. Enak, bukan…? Bersenang-senang tanpa adanya masalah sedikit pun, tertawa lepas menikmati hidup.

"A-chan kenaa!"

"Waaa! Lariii!"

"Tunggu! Akan kutangkap kalian!"

Pada musim Semi tahun ini, penuh dengan sekian banyaknya warna. Berbagai macam bunga tumbuh menghiasi taman, warna hijau dari dedaunan dan rerumputan mendominasi segala warna yang ada di padang rumput. Anak-anak bermain dengan riang gembira, sambil bermandikan sinar cahaya Sang Phoenix yang terasa begitu hangat. Danau mata air yang begitu jernih memantulkan sinar Sang Phonenix, airnya yang dingin terasa begitu menyegarkan dan sejuk. Angin Musim Semi berhembus agak kencang, agar anak-anak tak terlalu merasa kepanasan.

Kegembiraan anak-anak… Dipenuhi rasa senang, bermain dengan gembira, tanpa adanya masalah yang menimpa. Sungguh disayangkan jika ada yang menghancurkan kegembiraan tersebut…

**xXx**

"Apa?! Yuu-kun mau pergi?!"

Sepasang permata merah Kristal menyipit, dilengkapi dengan mulutnya yang mengerucut. Pemilik permata merah Kristal tersebut tengah kesal pada seseorang, seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. Yakni, seorang anak bermata Amethyst. Dengan rambut 3 warna berbeda yang sama seperti gadis kecil yang ada di hadapannya, yang membedakan hanyalah style rambut anak bermata Amethyst tersebut. Berbeda dengan sepasang permata merah Kristal yang ada di hadapannya, kedua permata Amethyst kembar tersebut justru diwarnai dengan kesedihan.

"Maaf, A-chan. Aku harus per-"

"Ke mana?" potong gadis itu, ia cemberut dan melipat tangannya, bersidekap. Melihat itu, anak bermata Amethys tadi jadi serba salah.

"Er… Aku tidak tahu, A-chan…"

"Kalau pergi harus punya tujuan!" untuk yang kedua kalinya, gadis kecil bermata merah Kristal tersebut kembali memotong anak bermata Amethyst yang ada di hadapannya. Kali ini, gadis kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya sambil cemberut kesal. Melihat itu, anak bermata Amethyst tersebut jadi serba salah. Ia tersenyum kikuk, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ng… Ya… Sebetulnya ada, tapi bukan aku yang punya tujuan…"

"Lalu? Siapa?"

"Sudah saatnya untuk berangkat, Yugi. Cepatlah!"

Reflex, gadis kecil bermata merah Kristal itu mendongak dan mendapati sosok pria setengah baya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam namun cukup lembut. Gadis kecil itu mengetahui siapa sosok pria setengah baya tersebut, dialah Ayah dari anak bermata Amethyst yang ada di hadapan gadis kecil itu.

"Paman?" sebelah alis gadis kecil itu terangkat, heran akan kedatangan pria tersebut. Ia semakin heran saat kedua matanya melihat adanya tas yang cukup besar, entah apa isi tas tersebut.

Pria setengah baya tersebut menunduk hingga tingginya hampir mencapai tinggi gadis kecil itu, sambil tersenyum ramah. "Hai, A-chan…" sapanya dan menepuk kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Paman, katanya Yuu-kun mau pergi. Ke mana?" Tanya gadis kecil tersebut sambil menautkan alisnya, kedua tangannya mencengkram ujung roknya kuat-kuat. Mendengar itu, senyuman pada paras pria tersebut menghilang. Tergantikan raut wajah yang tak bisa dideskripsikan, membingkai parasnya.

"Maaf," Pria tersebut kembali berdiri tegap, "Bukan urusanmu," Dengan itu, ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari kedua anak itu. Anak bermata Amethyst tadi hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Ayahnya, dan menatap gadis kecil seusianya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Yuu-kun?"

"Maaf, A-chan. Ayah memintaku untuk pergi bersamanya, aku juga tidak tahu ke mana…"

"Kalau Yuu-kun pergi, aku main sama siapa?"

"Ah… Itu…"

Anak bermata Amethyst tersebut menggaruk pipinya, bingung untuk menentukan rangkaian kata yang bisa dijadikan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan orang yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis kecil itu pun masih tetap diam menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya, sambil menatap tajam sepasang permata Amethyst di depannya. Keduanya masih tetap terdiam. Yang satu terdiam seribu bahasa, yang satunya lagi diam menunggu jawaban. Sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"A-chan masih bisa bermain denganku,"

Reflex, kedua anak tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Keduanya mendapati adanya sosok seorang anak yang mirip dengan anak bermata Amethyst tadi, namun kulitnya berwarna cokelat. Ia berlari riang mendekati mereka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Heba?"

"Ya," Anak berkulit cokelat tersebut berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat di sebelah kembarannya. Melihat kedatangan anak berkulit cokelat tersebut, gadis kecil bermata merah Kristal tadi langsung mengerenyit.

"Kalau Yugi pergi, A-chan masih bisa bermain denganku, kan?" Tersembunyi dari pandangan gadis kecil itu, segaris tipis seringaian licik terlukis pada wajah anak berkulit cokelat tersebut dan pandangan sinis pun terlontar pada kembarannya.

/Cih…/ Kedua tangan anak bermata Amethyst tersebut terkepal erat, dan balas menatap tajam kembarannya.

"Memang, tapi kalau hanya berdua tidak asyik!" sahut gadis kecil itu, sukses membuat perubahan pada kedua anak kembar di hadapannya. Yang satu tersenyum kemenangan, dan yang satu lagi mendecak pelan. Namun, mereka berhati-hati agar tak terlihat pada sepasang permata merah Kristal di depan mereka.

"Yugi!" seruan bernadakan suara baritone khas terdengar keras pada pendengaran ketiga anak itu, salah satunya terdiam shock.

Gadis kecil itu memandang dalam sepasang permata Amethyst di hadapannya, kilatan penuh harap terlihat jelas pada kedua mata merah Kristal. "Yuu-kun akan pulang, kan…?" Pinta gadis kecil itu penuh harap.

Anak bermata Amethyst tersebut tersenyum lirih, sebelah tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh sebelah pipi gadis kecil itu dengan lembut. Jari-jarinya bergerak menyelusuri bingkai wajah gadis kecil itu, hingga ke belakang kepalanya, berhenti di mana adanya ikatan kecil yang mengikat rambut panjang gadis itu. Secara perlahan, melepas ikatannya sembari menatap paras pemilik sepasang permata merah Kristal di depannya dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku pasti pulang, A-chan…"

**Janji…**

**Pasti akan kembali…**

**Nanti, kita bermain bersama lagi, ya…**

… **A-chan…**

**Tunggu aku, ya…**

**Aku pasti kembali…**

**Bersamamu lagi…**

**xXx**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, **AI**!"

Sepasang permata merah darah muncul secara perlahan dari balik kelopak mata seseorang. Hampa, kosong, namun tajam. Secara perlahan, pemilik permata merah kembar tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan menajamkan penglihatannya. Menatap tajam seorang pemuda yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda tersebut, tengah balas menatapnya dengan tatapan shock dan nafas yang terengah-engah dan tak teratur.

Diam sejenak, sebelum melayangkan senyuman sinis pada pemuda itu. Pemilik permata merah darah tersebut bersidekap, sembari menatap remeh pemuda tersebut. "Yang kulakukan? Bukannya sudah jelas? Kau pasti sudah melihat yang kulakukan tadi, kan?" Tawa terkekeh-kekeh terlontar keluar, namun tetap tak menghilangkan senyuman sinis bagai Iblis pada wajahnya.

"**Ai**… Kau…" Pemuda tersebut memandang sosok gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong dan takut, di saat yang sama juga terlihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam. Kedua matanya yang berwarna keemasan, kini terlihat redup. "Kenapa, **Ai**…? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya pemuda itu, suaranya terdengar begitu lirih.

Gadis bermata merah darah tersebut hanya mengerenyit, "Apa kau tidak tahu…?" Gadis itu membentangkan kedua tangannya, "Kekuatan… Aku merasakan kekuatan… Jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya!" Saat itulah, terjadi perubahan yang mengerikan pada diri gadis itu. Bahkan Pemuda bermata keemasan tadi sampai bergerak mundur, takut akan perubahan pada diri gadis yang ada dihadapannya, dan saat ia merasakan aura kehitaman yang mengerikan keluar dari dalam tubuh gadis itu. Kedua matanya masih berwarna merah, tapi semakin tajam dan bagaikan mata seekor serigala. Kuku-kukunya bertambah panjang, taringnya pun ikut memanjang. Tubuhnya masih tetap pada ukuran semula, namun, terdapat sulur-sulur tanaman berduri berwarna hitam yang keluar entah dari mana dan mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dari punggungnya, muncul sepasang sayap berwarna hitam dengan bulu sayap yang sangat tajam seolah siap menusuk apa pun yang ada di dekatnya. Sepasang mata berwarna keemasan hanya bisa melihat sosok itu dengan tatapan takut dan shock yang begitu besar, mulutnya menganga, tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat.

"Nah…" Gadis itu memasang tudung jubah yang dipakainya, "Bagaimana menurutmu…?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada mengejek, "Apa kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

"**Ai**…" Sang pemuda hanya bisa mengucapkan nama gadis itu dengan lirih, seakan ia tak punya tenaga untuk menyebutkan nama tersebut. Tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya, pemuda itu jatuh berlutut. Bendungan air mata mulai memenuhi pandangannya, hatinya terasa sakit bagaikan tersayat.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU LAGI, BRENGSEK!" Sebelah telapak tangan gadis itu diarahkan pada pemuda itu, dari tangannya muncul aura hitam aneh dan langsung ditembak lurus pada pemuda itu dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata.

"**YURA**!"

TRRAAANGG!

Gadis itu terkejut, serangannya gagal. Belum sempat ia merespon, muncul seorang pria setengah baya bersama para pengawalnya di belakang sang Pemuda. Ditambah lagi, terdapat pelindung yang bersinar cerah di sekeliling pemuda itu. Mata merah sang gadis semakin menajam, namun terlindung di balik bayangan tudung jubah yang dipakainya. Sayap hitamnya mengepak pelan, dan melayangkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Gadis itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi, termasuk apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang ada di depannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, **Aiga**!?" Pandangan semua orang teralih, seruan bernadakan suara baritone dari seorang pria setengah baya yang berdiri tegap sembari menatap tajam gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Sosoknya terlihat begitu regal, tak lupa dengan aura kewibawaannya sebagai seorang Raja. Andai saja tatapan bisa dijadikan alat untuk membunuh, pastilah ia sudah mati-matian beradu tatap dengan gadis di hadapannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, gadis itu mampu menyaingi tatapan Sang Raja yang konon mampu membuat semua musuhnya takluk dalam sekejap mata.

"Berisik kau, Kakek tua! Itu urusanku!" seru sang gadis, membalas seruan Sang Raja dengan suara lantang. Seruan yang terdengar begitu dingin, namun juga dipenuhi dengan amarah dan kebencian yang begitu dalam. Tak ada rasa takut sedikit pun, seakan-akan gadis itu mampu melawan Sang Raja.

Sang Raja terkejut bukan main, termasuk semua orang yang mendengar seruan gadis itu, terutama sang pemuda yang kini telah berdiri tepat di samping Raja. Salah satu prajurit telah siap dengan senjatanya dan hampir akan melancarkan serangan pada gadis itu, kalau saja Sang Raja tidak terlebih dahulu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk berhenti.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini?"

Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sejenak, lalu mengangkat dagunya, seakan-akan menyombongkan diri. Seolah tak kenal takut, ia menjawab pertanyaan Sang Raja dengan lebih lantang.

"Sudah kubilang itu urusanku, Kakek Tua! Apa kau sudah terlalu tua hingga tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi?! "

Tepat di akhir kalimat, semua prajurit menjadi ribut, terkecuali untuk Sang Raja dan pemuda bermata keemasan. Sang pemuda hanya bisa menganga, kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dan Sang Raja, beliau sampai mati-matian menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Andai saja beliau tak mengingat posisinya sebagai Raja, pastilah beliau yang akan melancarkan serangan. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani mengatai Sang Raja dengan begitu lantangnya, tanpa peduli konsekuensinya.

"JAHANAM KAU!"

"DASAR PENJAHAT!"

"BAJINGAN!"

"PEMBUNUH!"

"PENGKHIANAT!

"GADIS BUSUK!"

"KAU PATUT DIHUKUM MATI!"

"YA! HUKUM MATI SAJA DIA!"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah. Lakukan saja, tak perlu menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, kan? Yang ada justru menghabiskan nafas kalian sendiri, bodoh. Lagi pula aku sudah muak melihat wajah kalian yang seperti binatang," tukas gadis itu, seakan-akan menganggap teriakan para prajurit hanyalah teriakan hewan ribut biasa. Yang pasti, hal itu membuat amarah semua orang semakin bertambah. Kepakan sayapnya sudah lama terhenti, tapi tubuhnya masih melayang di udara.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan dihukum mati. Tidak sekarang!" Banyak yang terdiam mendengar hal itu, semua orang langsung menatap Sang Raja.

"Kau memang akan dihukum, tapi tidak dihukum mati…" Sang Raja mengarahkan telunjuknya pada gadis di hadapannya, "… Melainkan dibuang! **Aiga**, kau tidak boleh berada di sini lagi! SELAMANYA KAU HARUS BERADA DI _SHADOW_ _REALM_!"

Sepasang mata merah darah terbelalak lebar, terkejut akan perkataan Sang Raja. Belum sempat ia merespon lebih lanjut, muncul pusaran berwarna hitam tepat di atas gadis bermata merah tersebut. Dari sana, muncul hembusan angin kencang. Pusaran itu menghisap kegelapan yang ada di hadapannya, dan hanya meninggalkan cahaya. Hisapannya benar-benar kuat, terlalu kuat hingga orang-orang di sekitar juga merasakan kuatnya hisapan tersebut dan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang. Terlalu kencang, hingga tudung jubah gadis itu tersibak. Kedua tangan gadis itu disilangkan di atas kepala, seolah ingin melindunginya dari apa pun yang akan menimpa kepalanya. Banyak orang yang panik, takut akan ikut terhisap pada pusaran tersebut.

"Semua terjadi karena kesalahanmu sendiri! Salahmu sendiri karena telah membuang cahaya dan memilih kegelapan!" Kedua mata Sang Raja berkilat tajam, sembari memandang si gadis dengan penuh amarah.

"Tch," Bukannya panik, gadis bermata merah darah itu justru balik membalas pandangan Sang Raja dengan pandangan yang sama. Bahkan, dengan amarah yang lebih dalam. /Percuma saja berada di sini, _Shadow_ _Realm_ jauh lebih baik dari pada tempat ini…/ Sambil menyingkirkan kedua tangannya, ia mengambil nafas.

"SWARTHIEST!"

WHAAMMP!

Sesuatu yang berukuran panjang muncul dan dengan sangat cepat langsung menerjang sang gadis, menggigit tudung jubahnya dan membawanya terbang tinggi. Seekor naga, naga bersayap lebar dan berwarna hitam. Tiba-tiba, naga itu melemparkan sang gadis ke atas punggungnya. Dengan tepatnya, gadis itu langsung jatuh terduduk di atas punggungnya, cukup dekat dengan kepala Naga hitam itu. Kepakan sayap Naga itu mampu menghempaskan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya, beruntung Sang Raja dan pemuda bermata keemasan itu mampu bertahan, sementara para prajurit banyak yang terpelanting.

"Cih! Sial! Di-" belum sempat Sang Raja menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naga hitam itu menerjang cepat menuju pusaran hitam beserta sang gadis yang berada di atas punggungnya.

"Aku berhutang budi padamu, Kakek Tua! Suatu hari nanti, aku akan kembali untuk membalas budimu! BERUPA DENDAM YANG TAK AKAN HABIS!"

Tepat di akhir kata, Naga hitam tersebut telah memasuki pusaran, tak terlupakan dengan gadis bermata merah tersebut. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan cahaya, meninggalkan semua orang yang dikenalnya, dan meninggalkan seorang pemuda bermata keemasan.

Pemuda itu sendiri, sedari tadi hanya bisa berdiam diri menyaksikan semuanya yang terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Pikirannya masih belum dapat merespon semuanya, masih ada hal yang tertinggal dalam pikirannya. Perlahan, pandangannya dialihkan ke sekelilingnya. Pemandangan mengerikan pun memenuhi penglihatannya, pemandangan yang bagaikan mimpi buruk. Harusnya, dia melihat padang rumput yang dipenuhi bunga yang tumbuh di sekitarnya, atau pepohonan rimbun sebagai tempat berteduh di padang tersebut, dengan disinari cahaya hangat Sang Phoenix.

"Setelah membuang cahaya… Kau masih sempat melakukan semua ini…"

Pada kenyataannya, justru sebaliknya. 2 sungai kembar telah membingkai wajahnya, mengalir dengan begitu deras. Dalam pandangannya, terlihat sekian banyaknya pepohonan yang rusak dan hancur. Rumput yang tumbuh di padang itu, kini rusak dan ternodai oleh cairan merah kental berbau amis di mana-mana. Tak ada lagi warna berbeda dari sekian banyaknya bunga, tergantikan dengan warna merah mengerikan dari tubuh yang bersimbah darah dan tergeletak di atas tanah di mana-mana. Cahaya Sang Phoenix pun tak mampu menembus gumpalan kapas yang menghalangi jalan masuknya cahaya. Dilihat dari mana pun, tak ada hal yang menggembirakan di tempat ini. Pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, banyak prajurit yang berusaha bangkit sambil menahan sakit. Pemuda itu tahu, pasti para prajurit itu terpelanting dan jatuh terhempas ke tanah dengan begitu kerasnya. Terbukti dari sekian banyaknya yang mengaduh sakit, sembari menyentuh bagian tubuh mereka yang terasa sakit. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu mengalihkan arah pandangannya menuju Sang Raja. Beliau menutup wajahnya dengan 1 tangannya, entah kenapa beliau melakukan hal itu.

Kini, pemuda itu tak tahu ke mana lagi ia bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Butiran-butiran mutiara bening meleleh semakin deras, mengalir bagai air terjun, membingkai wajahnya. Amarah, kekecewaan, kesedihan, semuanya… Tercampur jadi 1. Pemuda itu marah, marah pada kenyataan. Kecewa, kecewa pada semua yang telah terjadi. Sedih, sedih karena kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya, seseorang yang menjadi sosok yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Kau benar-benar berubah, **Aiga**… Kau berubah… Kau Monster…. Monster yang berada dalam wujud seorang gadis yang kucintai…"

**TBC**

* * *

Atem: 'A-chan'?

Yugi: 'Yuu-kun'?

Ruega: Er…

Atem: Bisa tolong jelaskan, **apa pair yang kau gunakan?**

Ruega: Ng…

Yugi: Dan kenapa ada nama **mereka**? Bukannya salah satunya tak boleh disebut?

Ruega: Yah… Untuk pair, entahlah… Untuk jalan cerita, yang mana yang asli dan yang mana yang bukan, di chap depan akan dijelaskan. Dan… Bagi yang mengenal beberapa nama yang bukan nama Chara YGO di chapter ini, mohon untuk tidak menanyakannya dan menyebutnya di Review.

**Replay Review**

**To Gia-XY:**

Runa: *nongol* Miring gimana? Emang mirip?

Atem: Oi, om-om itu siapa?

Ruega: Nggak tau, cuman Chara yang gak penting perannya.

Runa: Nah, soal kenapa Putri Hikari keadaannya begitu miris, itu gegara Author-nya paling BENCI dengan Chara Cahaya. Jadi, inilah alasan kenapa kebanyakan selalu Tokoh Cahaya yang menjadi tokoh penjahat. Kalo cerita tentang Legenda itu, mah, buatan si Hama. Bicoz, cerita ini Request darinya.

Ruega: Zaman kartini? Mungkin saja.

**To Ricchan Yami no Hime:**

Atem: Bukan, yang memerankan tokoh Pengawal Yami dan Putri Hikari bukan mereka.

Yugi: Lagian akunya gak sudi dijadikan Putri.

**To :**

Ruega: Menarik? Untunglah Cerita ini bisa membuat anda terhibur.

* * *

**P.S**: Request By **Yura Otohata**.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue II

Story by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Rate: T(Rating akan dinaikkan jika diperlukan)

Genre: Suspense, Tragedy, Mystery, Family, Friend-Ship, Angst, Hurt, Fantasy, Supernatural

Warning: Gender Bender, Typo, Kesalahan tanda baca, Gore, AR, OOC, Fanon, AH

A/N: Sequel Fic Master and Pet… Review Please…. Kritik dan Saran. Dark Fic again…

**xXx**

**A Little Glow Of Darkness**

**xXx**

Prologue II: Legend

**.**

* * *

"Ini dimana…?"

Seorang gadis kecil berada di tengah hutan, hutan yang dipenuhi pepohonan rimbun, begitu banyak semak-semak di sekelilingnya. Hari masih siang, namun gadis itu merasa kalau hari sudah malam, sinar cahaya Sang Phoenix tak sanggup menembus rimbunnya dedaunan. Gadis itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, rasa takut memenuhi pikirannya. Sendirian di tengah hutan, kemungkinan selamat begitu tipis, apalagi untuk seorang gadis kecil sepertinya. Di tengah hutan seperti ini, hewan liar bisa muncul kapan saja dan menerkamnya, atau mungkin duri tanaman yang bisa melukainya.

"Se… Seseorang…!" gadis itu semakin panik, terutama saat ia merasakan hawa dingin dari angin yang tiba-tiba menghembus pelan.

Srraakk!

"Kyaaa!"

Bruk!

Suara gemerisik dari semak-semak membuat gadis kecil itu terkejut, tak sengaja, kakinya tersandung akar pohon dan terjatuh di atas tanah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan. Sekilas, terdengar suara burung gagak. Mungkin, burung itulah yang menimbulkan suara gemerisik tadi. Walau pun begitu, gadis itu tetap takut, bahkan semakin takut.

Awalnya, gadis itu sedang bermain dengan gembira di padang bunga _Anaphalis Javanica, Gladiol_ dan _Cattleya_. Di sana, ia melihat adanya kupu-kupu berwarna hitam berkilauan cantik memasuki hutan. Entah dari mana asalnya, gadis kecil itu mendapat dorongan untuk mengikuti kupu-kupu tersebut. Ia terus berlari kecil mengejar kupu-kupu tersebut, sampai akhirnya…. Gadis itu menyadari kalau dirinya telah berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Berbeda dengan padang bunga yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Di sana, gadis itu melihat begitu banyak warna, udara yang terasa menyejukkan dan angin musim semi yang terasa begitu hangat, aroma harum bunga yang tercium jelas, juga kelembutan rerumputan halus. Di sini, gadis itu hanya melihat sedikit warna dan sebagian besar didominasi dengan warna hitam, udaranya tercampur dengan bau rerumputan, angin yang berhembus juga terasa begitu dingin.

"Ada orang di sini?!" Gadis itu berseru keras, berharap akan adanya pertolongan. Sayangnya, hal itu akan percuma saja. Tak akan ada orang yang menolongnya, ia hanya sendirian di tempat yang mengerikan ini.

"Ayah… Ibu…" pandangan mata gadis itu mulai kabur, air mata mulai membendung di sekitar bingkai kedua permata kembarnya.

"**Halo, Nona kecil…"**

"Aaaaah!" gadis itu berteriak takut, reflex berbalik dan mundur beberapa langkah. Hampir saja ia akan berteriak lagi, namun kedua tangannya secara spontan menutup mulutnya.

Di hadapannya, terdapat sosok seorang pria setengah baya yang berpenampilan serba hitam. Namun, wajahnya terlihat begitu putih, pucat pasi, bagaikan mayat. Kedua matanya berwarna merah darah, tajam namun juga terlihat lembut secara bersamaan. Yang membuatnya terlihat mengerikan, adalah gumpalan asap hitam di sekelilingnya, bahkan terlihat sulur tanaman berdiri tajam yang melilit tangan pria itu.

"Si… Siapa kau?!" seru gadis itu takut, air matanya terancam mengalir, sedikit gerakan kecil akan membobol bendungan air matanya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna, terlihat jelas kilatan ketakutan dan kepanikan yang begitu besar pada kedua bola matanya. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat, rasa takut dan panik memenuhi pikirannya. Ia ingin kabur, namun tubuhnya terasa lemas dan bahkan ia merasa tak kuat untuk bergerak.

Pria itu menyadari apa yang dirasakan gadis itu, ia tersenyum lembut.

"**Tenanglah, aku tak akan melukaimu. Kenapa kau ada di sini, nona kecil?"**

Suara baritone pria itu terdengar dalam dan mengerikan, tapi bernadakan kelembutan dan terdengar tenang. Meski takut, gadis itu memberanikan dirinya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"A-Aku…. Aku tersesat…!" berbeda dengan gadis itu, suaranya terdengar serak dan tercekat. Kedua tangan gadis itu berada di depan dadanya, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di sekitar bingkai wajahnya.

"**Kau ingin keluar dari sini?"**

"Ng… Iya,"

"**Akan kuantar kau keluar,"**

"Eh?" Gadis itu mendongak, menatap sepasang mata merah darah yang ada di hadapannya. Mencari kesungguhan dari balik kilatan matanya. Sebuah kejujuran. Kebenaran.

"B-Benarkah?" Sepintas kilatan harapan terlihat jelas pada kedua mata gadis itu, namun, gadis itu harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Bisa saja pria yang ada di hadapannya itu berbohong. Tapi, entah dari mana datangnya, dorongan bagi gadis itu untuk mempercayai pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"**Ya, aku akan mengantarkanmu keluar dari hutan ini…"** Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak gadis itu untuk mengikutinya. Gadis itu terdiam, kedua matanya memandang tangan pria itu dengan ragu-ragu. Karena, gadis itu masihlah ragu akan kesediaan pria itu untuk mengantarnya keluar. Tapi, terus diam di dalam hutan seperti ini juga berbahaya. Terlebih jika ia menolak, bisa saja pria tersebut akan meninggalkannya dan dia akan sendirian lagi di tempat yang mengerikan seperti ini. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, gadis itu menerima uluran tangan pria itu.

"Ah!" Mendadak, gadis itu menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Pria bermata merah darah itu terkejut, tapi hanya sejenak. Pria bermata merah itu tahu, gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan karena tertusuk duri dari sulur tanaman yang melilit di tangannya.

"**Nona kecil…"**

"Uh… Tanganku kenapa? Yang berwarna merah ini, apa? Kenapa tanganku mengeluarkan air merah?" gadis itu memandangi tangannya dengan bingung, bingung akan sebuah 'rasa' yang baru pertama kali di rasakannya, bingung akan cairan aneh yang berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan bau yang tidak enak.

"**Kau tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi padamu?" **Tanya pria itu, ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga tingginya hampir setara dengan gadis itu.

"Ung… Tidak," jawab gadis itu polos, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"**Tanganmu tertusuk duri, benda yang melingkar di tanganmu. Kau lihat?"** pria itu mengangkat tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan sulur tanaman berduri yang melingkar erat pada tangannya.

"Lalu, tanganku kenapa? Rasanya…"

"**Kau baru pertama kali merasakannya?"**

"Iya," gadis itu mengangguk.

Pria itu tersenyum, lalu menunjuk tangan gadis itu. **"Rasa ini sering disebut dengan…. Rasa **_**'sakit'**_**,"**

"Sakit?"

"**Ya, itu disebut rasa sakit. Sedangkan cairan merah yang ada di tanganmu itu, disebut **_**'darah'**_**. Ingatlah,"**

Gadis itu mengangguk paham. Sepintas, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. "Tanganmu penuh duri, apa tidak sakit?" Tanya gadis itu, ia juga menunjuk kedua tangan pria itu.

"**Tidak,"** Jawab pria itu, sembari memandang gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan ramah. Ia juga mengulurkan tangannya, "**Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu keluar dari sini…"** Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, tangan mungilnya menerima uluran tangan pria itu.

Jalanan yang dipenuhi akar-akar pohon yang timbul dari dalam tanah membuat si gadis cukup kesulitan dalam melangkah, kaki-kakinya yang mungil juga membuatnya kesulitan untuk melewati akar yang cukup besar. Udara yang tadinya terasa dingin mencekam, secara perlahan mulai menghangat. Sepintas, gadis kecil itu berulang kali melihat adanya seberkas cahaya yang masuk lewat celah-celah dedaunan.

"**Nona kecil, apa kau tahu Legenda tentang **_**Yami dan Hikari**_**?"**

Gadis kecil itu mendongak, menatap pria yang ada di sampingnya sambil terus berjalan. "Tidak,"

Mendengar jawaban itu, pria itu tersenyum tipis. **"Kau tahu, Nona kecil? Dulu ada seorang Putri bernama **_**Hikari**_** dan seorang Pengawal bernama **_**Yami**_**, keduanya tinggal di Istana dan saling mencintai…"**

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya, "Lalu? Apa mereka hidup bersama dan bahagia? Seperti dongeng,"

Pria itu menggeleng, senyumannya menghilang dari wajahnya. **"Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Mereka tidak tinggal bersama, kehidupan mereka pun berbeda. Sang Putri hidup bahagia, sedangkan sang Pengawal hidup dalam penderitaan…"**

Gadis itu terkejut, "Eh?! Kenapa?!" Matanya menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Reaksi yang wajar bagi anak kecil seperti dirinya. Sering kali mendengarkan dongeng indah, semuanya pun selalu _Happy_ _Ending_. Kalau pun ada yang Sad Ending, pasangannya tetap selalu bersama.

"**Awalnya, mereka memang sering bertemu dan hidup bersama dengan bahagia. Namun, suatu hari, ada seorang Pangeran yang datang dari Kerajaan lain untuk meminang sang Putri. Putri menerima pinangannya, bahkan langsung menikah beberapa hari setelah pertemuan mereka. Sang Pengawal justru diusir dari Kerajaan karena sempat menentang pernikahan mereka,"**

"Jahat! Putri itu jahat!" Seru gadis kecil itu, ia terlihat begitu emosi mendengar cerita dari pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tersembunyi dari pandangan gadis itu, seringaian licik nan tipis muncul di paras pria tersebut.

"**Sang Pengawal merasa sangat kecewa akan hal itu, bahkan hampir putus asa. Belum lagi, seluruh Rakyat dari Kerajaan itu hampir membunuhnya karena marah padanya. Semuanya mengira kalau Pengawal itu adalah mata-mata dari pihak musuh yang sengaja menentang pernikahan suci Tuan Putri **_**Hikari**_**,"**

"Kejam…" Gadis itu meremas roknya kuat-kuat, wajahnya memerah. Air mata mulai membendung pada parasnya, menahan emosinya.

"**Tragis, kan, Nona kecil? Putri **_**Hikari**_** adalah seorang **_**Cahaya**_**, sedangkan Pengawal **_**Yami**_** adalah seorang **_**Kegelapan**_**. Itulah kejamnya **_**Cahaya**_**,"**

"Kejam sekali… _**Cahaya**_ itu… Benar-benar kejam,"

"**Kau tahu, Nona kecil? **_**Cahaya**_** sangat benci pada **_**Kegelapan**_**, padahal **_**Kegelapan**_** tak pernah membenci **_**Cahaya**_**. Buktinya, Putri **_**Hikari**_** tak peduli pada perasaan Pengawal **_**Yami**_**, padahal Pengawal **_**Yami**_** begitu mencintainya!"**

"Jahat… Kenapa **Cahaya** begitu jahat?" Tanya gadis itu, sebelah tangannya mengusap matanya, menghapus air matanya. Ia merasa begitu simpati pada Pengawal **Yami** yang diceritakan oleh Pria misterius yang ada di hadapannya.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya, **"Itulah **_**Cahaya**_**, nak… Pada sesama **_**Cahaya**_** pun, mereka akan memberikan kehangatan disertai rasa sakit. Sedangkan **_**Kegelapan**_**, mereka akan memberikan rasa dingin dan tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun merasa sakit…"**

"Lalu, bagaimana jika **Cahaya** dan **Kegelapan** bertemu? Apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya gadis itu, memandang pria yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh rasa ketertarikan. Ketertarikan pada **Kegelapan**…

Pria itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu, pandangannya terlihat sendu dan diwarnai oleh kesedihan yang begitu dalam. **"Bila keduanya bertemu…. **_**Cahaya**_**….. Akan menghukum **_**Kegelapan**_**,"**

"Kenapa…?"

* * *

Tanpa mempedulikan hawa yang semakin lama semakin dingin, pria bermata merah itu terus berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan mungil gadis kecil itu. Tak ada yang saling berbicara, si gadis kecil pun sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia tak dapat memungkirinya, bahwa sang gadis kecil masihlah penasaran dengan jawaban pria yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangannya. Gadis kecil itu masih ingin bertanya banyak hal, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa takut untuk menanyakannya.

"N-nee… Paman?"

"**Ya?"**

"Ng…" Nah… Ke mana daftar pertanyaan yang sudah dibuat dengan susah payah oleh gadis itu? Entah kenapa, pikirannya kosong mendadak. Semua hal yang ingin ditanyakannya hilang seketika. "Eh… Anou…"

Pria itu hanya diam sambil terus berjalan, sementara gadis kecil itu masih kebingungan tentang apa yang ingin ia tanyakan tadi. Tak terasa, mereka berdua sudah keluar dari dalam hutan. Sang Phoenix masih mengembangkan sayapnya, membiarkan sinar cahayanya menerangi seluruh permukaan bumi.

"**Nona kecil, kita sudah sampai…"** ucap pria itu, menyadarkan sang gadis yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Hah? Eh?" Gadis itu tersentak, reflex mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Memang benar, ia kembali ke tempat semula. Tempat di mana ia bermain dengan gembira di bawah hangatnya sinar Sang Phoenix.

"Ah, terima kasih..."

"**Sama-sama,"**

"Ung… Paman? Tentang pertanyaanku tadi…"

"…**,"**

Gadis kecil itu memandang takut pada pria itu, terlebih saat dilihatnya senyuman pria itu menghilang. Pria itu sendiri, menutup kedua matanya setelah sebelumnya terdiam sejenak. Agak lama, cukup lama.

"Oji-san…?"

"… **Hh…,"** Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali membuka matanya**. "… Setiap kali Kegelapan bertemu dengan **_**Cahaya**_**…. **_**Cahaya**_** akan berusaha memancarkan sinarnya, hingga membuat **_**Kegelapan**_** menjadi kehilangan penglihatannya. Karena itulah, hanya warna hitam saja yang bisa diliat oleh **_**Kegelapan**_**. **_**Cahaya**_** tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk terlihat oleh **_**Kegelapan**_**. Selain itu, sinarnya juga terasa begitu panas seakan-akan berada dalam kobaran api yang begitu panas membara. **_**Cahaya**_** sangat membenci **_**Kegelapan**_**, hingga tega membutakannya dan membakarnya habis…"**

"… Apa…?"

"**Siapa namamu, Nona kecil?"** Tanya pria itu, kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"… **Ai**,"

**xXx**

Zaman dahulu, ada Kerajaan yang bernama Hikari, Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang Raja dan Ratu yang bijaksana. Namun, mereka belum juga dikaruniai oleh seorang anak. Suatu ketika, ada kabar kalau Ratu tengah mengandung. Hal itu dibuktikan oleh lahirnya seorang bayi perempuan, bayi itu bagaikan anugerah dari Dewa yang sangat membahagiakan dan mencerahkan semua orang. Bahkan, Sang Phoenix seakan-akan mengembangkan sayapnya dengan sangat lebar dan menyinari Kerajaan itu dengan cahayanya yang semakin terang namun terasa hangat sebagai bentuk rasa bersyukurnya akan kehadiran bayi itu. Karena hal itulah, bayi itu mendapatkan nama yang sama dengan Kerajaan. Hikari, Hikari yang berarti **Cahaya**.

Putri Hikari tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis bagaikan Gladiol. Berkulit putih bagai salju, lembut bagaikan sutra, bermata Amethys cantik, rambut berwarna pirang keemasan ibaratkan cahaya Sang Phoenix, bibir mungil berwarna merah yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya pada siapa saja yang ada di Kerajaan Hikari. Hatinya begitu lembut, baik hati dan ramah. Hidup dalam Istana, namun bergaul dengan rakyatnya.

Putri yang menjadi dambaan siapa saja, hal itu terbukti dengan ada sekian banyaknya Pangeran dari Kerajaan lain yang ingin menjadi pasangan hidup Putri Hikari. Semuanya, tak terkecuali. Bahkan semua orang lelaki yang pernah melihat wajah Sang Putri. Termasuk…. Seorang Pengawal Kerajaan bernama Yami, nama yang berartikan **Kegelapan**.

Yah… Seorang pria yang jatuh hati pada Sang Putri, seorang pria biasa yang bekerja sebagai Pengawal Pribadi Tuan Putri Hikari. Selama bertahun-tahun Pengawal Yami berusaha keras mengabdi pada Kerajaan, terutama Putri Hikari, hingga Sang Raja memerintahkannya menjadi pengawal pribadi Putri Hikari.

Pengawal Yami juga cukup terkenal di kalangan wanita, paras dewanya sanggup mengalahkan Pangeran-Pangeran Kerajaan, keahliannya dalam bertarung dapat membuat Raja selalu terkesima, bahkan Ratu juga mengakui kalau Pengawal Yami adalah sala satu pengawal terkuat. Raja sempat menawarkan posisi Jendral padanya, tapi pria berparas dewa itu lebih memilih menjadi Pengawal biasa. Merasa sayang akan hal itu, Raja pun memberikannya posisi sebagai Pengawal pribadi Tuan Putri Hikari.

Bagaikan sepasang Phoenix, ke mana pun Huang pergi, Feng akan selalu menemaninya. Bila Putri Hikari keluar dari kamar, Pengawal Yami akan selalu menemaninya ke mana pun Sang Putri pergi. Hal itu juga tak menutup kemungkinan timbulnya setitik perasaan yang berbeda pada keduanya. Saling melengkapi dengan sekian banyaknya perbedaan di antara mereka.

Sayangnya, selalu ada Dinding Kaca yang selalu menghalangi mereka. Seorang Putri hanya boleh menjadi pasangan Pangeran dari Kerajaan lain, tak ada harapan bagi Putri Hikari dan Pengawal Yami. Di zaman itu, seorang Pangeran diperbolehkan memilih calon istrinya. Siapa pun orangnya, seperti apa pun statusnya, termasuk derajat. Sedangkan seorang Putri, calon suami harus dipilih langsung oleh orang tua, terkecuali jika memang kedua orang tuanya tak ada. Selain itu, hanya Pangeran yang boleh meminang seorang Putri.

Cukup sulit bagi Putri Hikari, karena ada sekian banyaknya Pangeran yang menginginkannya. Putri Hikari tak bisa menolak, keadaan Ayahnya yang mulai memburuk karena disebabkan penyakit, membuatnya tak tega menolak pilihan Ayahnya. Terlebih, waktu sang Raja hanya tinggal beberapa minggu.

Putri Hikari terpaksa meminta orang tuanya untuk menggantikan posisi Pengawal Yami dan memberi tugas padanya di luar Kerajaan, Putri Hikari tak ingin orang yang dicintainya berbuat hal yang membahayakan, mengingat bahwa Pengawal Yami termasuk orang yang nekat. Hal itu terbukti saat dilangsungkannya Upacara Pernikahan Putri Hikari dan Pangeran dari Kerajaan tetangga, Pengawal Yami muncul dan hampir menghancurkan acara Pernikahan.

Akibatnya, Pengawal Yami diusir dengan cara yang begitu kasar. Awalnya sempat akan ditahan, tapi Putri Hikari melarangnya dan memerintahkan pengawal lain untuk mengeluarkan Pengawal Yami dari Istana. Putri Hikari tak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya berada dalam tahanan, sementara dirinya berada di dalam Istana dan dipenuhi kenyamanan.

Hari berganti hari. Minggu pun berganti. Bulan juga berganti. Termasuk tahun. Entah sudah berapa tahun, Hikari telah memiliki 2 orang anak, laki-laki dan perempuan. Suaminya sendiri, kini menjadi Raja di Kerajaan Hikari. Kerajaan Hikari tetap sama seperti dulu, tak ada perubahan. Aman, damai, makmur, tentram, penduduknya ramah, dipimpin oleh seorang Raja yang adil.

Hanya 1 orang yang tidak bahagia, walau pun kelihatannya dia bahagia, hati kecilnya justru merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tak lain dan tak bukan, dia adalah Hikari sendiri. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun lama, hati kecilnya masihlah menyimpan kenangan dan bayangan sosok seorang pemuda berparas Dewa yang sebelumnya pernah ditemuinya. Hikari… Masih menyimpan perasaan pada Yami. Sayangnya, Hikari tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

Suatu malam, di malam yang harusnya begitu tenang dan ditemani suara binatang malam seperti biasa… Kerajaan Hikari hancur dalam semalam. Pasukan berkuda datang dan langsung memporak poranda, banyak orang asing yang datang. Semuanya memanah apa saja yang mereka lihat dengan anak panah yang sudah ditancapkan bara api, hingga membuat sekian banyaknya cahaya pengganti sinar cahaya Sang Phoenix. Bukan cahaya yang hangat, tapi cahaya yang mampu membakar siapa pun.

Selain pasukan berkuda, pasukan bertahan pun mengikuti dari belakang, menebas siapa pun yang ada di hadapannya, semua yang berasal dari Kerajaan Hikari. Tak terkecuali, bahkan Raja, Pangeran dan Putri dari Kerajaan Hikari pun menjadi korban. Yang masih hidup, dibawa pergi oleh pasukan berkuda dan akan dijadikan budak. Hikari sendiri, harus menghadapi sosok berjubah hitam yang siap mengayunkan pedang berukiran Phoenix pada Hikari. Hanya saja…

Hikari tak bisa melawannya, yang bisa dilakukannya, hanya meneteskan air mata dan mengucapkan nama yang sama berulang kali. Nama dari sosok seseorang yang selalu muncul dalam bayangannya, sosok yang berada dalam kenangan masa lalunya, sosok yang dicintainya. Nama itu adalah nama dari sosok berjubah hitam yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yami…,"

**TBC**

* * *

**Yugi**: Wah, wah, wah. Zen… Mystery-nya banyak amat~

**Ruega**: … /Memang banyak…/

**Atem**: Ngomong-ngomong apa arti chapter ini? Kau ingin menyebar virus? Biar Readers ketularan demen sama Kegelapan?

**Ruega**: Ngga, kok. Hanya menjadi penambah dalam cerita…

**Yugi**: Bohong, secara nggak langsung menyebar virus, kan?

**Ruega**: /Nggak tahu mau jawab apa… / =_=

**Yugi**: Ngomong-ngomong lu mau bikin cerita apa, sih? Aku ngga ngerti arti ceritanya, awas kalau aneh-aneh!

**Ruega**: Haha… Ini belum memasuki jalan cerita, kok… Di Chapter depan, barulah jalan ceritanya dimulai.

**Atem**: Ck, langsung saja, napa? Repot banget pakai bikin kayak gini!

**Ruega**: Chap 0-2 memang akan di-Dominasi cerita yang membingungkan, di chapter depan akan dijelaskan alasan kenapa muncul cerita Bloody-Fantasy seperti yang di atas.

**Yugi/Atem**: /Kayaknya memang tak harapan agar muncul Fic Fluffy di akun ini…/

* * *

**Replay Review:**

**To whitemm93: Thanks for Review**

**Ruega**: Hm… Entahlah, cari tahu saja sendiri

**To Gia-XY: Thanks for Review**

**Ruega**: Entahlah

**Atem**: Sama! Aku juga penasaran!

* * *

**Ruega**: Update-nya minggu depan, Ja nee~


	3. Chapter 3: 3 Children

Story by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Rate: T(Rating akan dinaikkan jika diperlukan)

Genre: Suspense, Tragedy, Mystery, Family, Friend-Ship, Angst, Hurt, Crime.

Warning: Gender Bender, Typo, Kesalahan tanda baca, Gore, AR, OOC, Fanon, AH

A/N: Lagu di Chapter ini sekedar Nostalgia, sudah lama saya tak main permainan ini. Update minggu depan ^^

**xXx**

**A Little Glow of Darkness**

**xXx**

**Chapter 1: 3 Children**

**.**

* * *

_**Donal Bebek Mundur 3 Langkah  
1~ 2~ 3~  
Gang Satu Gang Kelinci  
Salah Satu Yang Kubenci**_

"Eeeeh?! Aku yang jadi setan?!" seru seorang anak berkulit cokelat, ia mengerang kesal karena mendapat giliran menjadi 'setan' dalam permainan yang ia mainkan.

"Hayo~ cepat jongkok!" perintah seorang gadis kecil dengan riang, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu gembira. Kegembiraan seorang anak, saat bermain dengan teman-temannya…

"Huh… Baiklah," anak berkulit cokelat itu cemberut, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tengah lingkaran. Anak itu berjongkok dan membenamkan wajahnya pada lututnya.

"A-chan, ayo nyanyi!" ajak seorang anak yang memiliki paras mirip dengan anak berkulit cokelat tersebut, hanya saja, kulitnya jauh lebih putih. Gadis kecil tadi memandangnya sejenak, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo!"

_**Dam Dam Dam  
Happy Happy Happy  
Berdansa Berdansa  
Main Sepak Bola**_

_**Kwek Kwek Kwek  
Kepiting Dari China  
Kuberi Nama Saudara-Saudari  
In Da Da In Da Da (2x)**_

_**Bapak Walikota  
Kotanya Kota Medan  
Medannya Jadi Perang  
Perangnya Jadi Patung!**_

Anak berkulit cokelat tadi mendongak, lalu bangkit berdiri. Dilihatnya anak yang mirip dengannya berdiri diam di tempat, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Sama halnya dengan gadis kecil tadi, ia juga diam dan tak bergerak. Anak berkulit cokelat tersebut menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas, lalu kembali membuka matanya.

"1, 2!"

Srak!

Kedua bocah yang tadinya berdiri diam, kini bergerak menjauh dan kembali diam di tempat. Sesuai dengan hitungan anak berkulit cokelat tersebut.

"3, 4!"

Srak!

Gerakan kembali terjadi, tapi bukan hanya bergerak menjauh. Kedua anak itu juga sempat bergaya, seolah menantang anak berkulit cokelat tersebut. Sejenak, anak berkulit cokelat itu terdiam. Sekilas, terlukis seringaian tipis pada wajahnya.

"5, 6!"

Srak!

"7, 8!"

Srak!

"9, 10!"

"Hiyaaaa! Lariii!"

"Heeei! Tunggu!"

Ketiga anak itu saling berlarian, berlari dengan gembira, tertawa bersama, tanpa adanya hal yang mengganjal pada hati mereka. Enak, bukan…? Bersenang-senang tanpa adanya masalah sedikit pun, tertawa lepas menikmati hidup.

"A-chan kenaa!"

"Waaa! Lariii!"

"Tunggu! Akan kutangkap kalian!"

Pada musim Semi tahun ini, penuh dengan sekian banyaknya warna. Berbagai macam bunga tumbuh menghiasi taman, warna hijau dari dedaunan dan rerumputan mendominasi segala warna yang ada di padang rumput. Anak-anak bermain dengan riang gembira, sambil bermandikan sinar cahaya Sang Phoenix yang terasa begitu hangat. Danau mata air yang begitu jernih memantulkan sinar Sang Phonenix, airnya yang dingin terasa begitu menyegarkan dan sejuk. Angin Musim Semi berhembus agak kencang, agar anak-anak tak terlalu merasa kepanasan.

Kegembiraan anak-anak… Dipenuhi rasa senang, bermain dengan gembira, tanpa adanya masalah yang menimpa. Sungguh disayangkan jika ada yang menghancurkan kegembiraan tersebut…

**xXx**

"Apa?! Yuu-kun mau pergi?!"

Sepasang permata merah Kristal menyipit, dilengkapi dengan mulutnya yang mengerucut. Pemilik permata merah Kristal tersebut tengah kesal pada seseorang, seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. Yakni, seorang anak bermata Amethyst. Dengan rambut 3 warna berbeda yang sama seperti gadis kecil yang ada di hadapannya, yang membedakan hanyalah style rambut anak bermata Amethyst tersebut. Berbeda dengan sepasang permata merah Kristal yang ada di hadapannya, kedua permata Amethyst kembar tersebut justru diwarnai dengan kesedihan.

"Maaf, A-chan. Aku harus per-"

"Ke mana?" potong gadis itu, ia cemberut dan melipat tangannya, bersidekap. Melihat itu, anak bermata Amethys tadi jadi serba salah.

"Er… Aku tidak tahu, A-chan…"

"Kalau pergi harus punya tujuan!" untuk yang kedua kalinya, gadis kecil bermata merah Kristal tersebut kembali memotong anak bermata Amethyst yang ada di hadapannya. Kali ini, gadis kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya sambil cemberut kesal. Melihat itu, anak bermata Amethyst tersebut jadi serba salah. Ia tersenyum kikuk, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ng… Ya… Sebetulnya ada, tapi bukan aku yang punya tujuan…"

"Lalu? Siapa?"

"Sudah saatnya untuk berangkat, Yugi. Cepatlah!"

Reflex, gadis kecil bermata merah Kristal itu mendongak dan mendapati sosok pria setengah baya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam namun cukup lembut. Gadis kecil itu mengetahui siapa sosok pria setengah baya tersebut, dialah Ayah dari anak bermata Amethyst yang ada di hadapan gadis kecil itu.

"Paman?" sebelah alis gadis kecil itu terangkat, heran akan kedatangan pria tersebut. Ia semakin heran saat kedua matanya melihat adanya tas yang cukup besar, entah apa isi tas tersebut.

Pria setengah baya tersebut menunduk hingga tingginya hampir mencapai tinggi gadis kecil itu, sambil tersenyum ramah. "Hai, A-chan…" sapanya dan menepuk kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Paman, katanya Yuu-kun mau pergi. Ke mana?" Tanya gadis kecil tersebut sambil menautkan alisnya, kedua tangannya mencengkram ujung roknya kuat-kuat. Mendengar itu, senyuman pada paras pria tersebut menghilang. Tergantikan raut wajah yang tak bisa dideskripsikan, membingkai parasnya.

"Maaf," Pria tersebut kembali berdiri tegap, "Bukan urusanmu," Dengan itu, ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari kedua anak itu. Anak bermata Amethyst tadi hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Ayahnya, dan menatap gadis kecil seusianya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Yuu-kun?"

"Maaf, A-chan. Ayah memintaku untuk pergi bersamanya, aku juga tidak tahu ke mana…"

"Kalau Yuu-kun pergi, aku main sama siapa?"

"Ah… Itu…"

Anak bermata Amethyst tersebut menggaruk pipinya, bingung untuk menentukan rangkaian kata yang bisa dijadikan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan orang yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis kecil itu pun masih tetap diam menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya, sambil menatap tajam sepasang permata Amethyst di depannya. Keduanya masih tetap terdiam. Yang satu terdiam seribu bahasa, yang satunya lagi diam menunggu jawaban. Sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"A-chan masih bisa bermain denganku,"

Reflex, kedua anak tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Keduanya mendapati adanya sosok seorang anak yang mirip dengan anak bermata Amethyst tadi, namun kulitnya berwarna cokelat. Ia berlari riang mendekati mereka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Heba?"

"Ya," Anak berkulit cokelat tersebut berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat di sebelah kembarannya. Melihat kedatangan anak berkulit cokelat tersebut, gadis kecil bermata merah Kristal tadi langsung mengerenyit.

"Kalau Yugi pergi, A-chan masih bisa bermain denganku, kan?" Tersembunyi dari pandangan gadis kecil itu, segaris tipis seringaian licik terlukis pada wajah anak berkulit cokelat tersebut dan pandangan sinis pun terlontar pada kembarannya.

/Cih…/ Kedua tangan anak bermata Amethyst tersebut terkepal erat, dan balas menatap tajam kembarannya.

"Memang, tapi kalau hanya berdua tidak asyik!" sahut gadis kecil itu, sukses membuat perubahan pada kedua anak kembar di hadapannya. Yang satu tersenyum kemenangan, dan yang satu lagi mendecak pelan. Namun, mereka berhati-hati agar tak terlihat pada sepasang permata merah Kristal di depan mereka.

"Yugi!" seruan bernadakan suara baritone khas terdengar keras pada pendengaran ketiga anak itu, salah satunya terdiam shock.

Gadis kecil itu memandang dalam sepasang permata Amethyst di hadapannya, kilatan penuh harap terlihat jelas pada kedua mata merah Kristal. "Yuu-kun akan pulang, kan…?" Pinta gadis kecil itu penuh harap.

Anak bermata Amethyst tersebut tersenyum lirih, sebelah tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh sebelah pipi gadis kecil itu dengan lembut. Jari-jarinya bergerak menyelusuri bingkai wajah gadis kecil itu, hingga ke belakang kepalanya, berhenti di mana adanya ikatan kecil yang mengikat rambut panjang gadis itu. Secara perlahan, melepas ikatannya sembari menatap paras pemilik sepasang permata merah Kristal di depannya dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku pasti pulang, A-chan…"

**Janji…**

**Pasti akan kembali…**

**Nanti, kita bermain bersama lagi, ya…**

… **A-chan…**

**Tunggu aku, ya…**

**Aku pasti kembali…**

**Bersamamu lagi…**

**xXx**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, **AI**!"

Sepasang permata merah darah muncul secara perlahan dari balik kelopak mata seseorang. Hampa, kosong, namun tajam. Secara perlahan, pemilik permata merah kembar tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan menajamkan penglihatannya. Menatap tajam seorang pemuda yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda tersebut, tengah balas menatapnya dengan tatapan shock dan nafas yang terengah-engah dan tak teratur.

Diam sejenak, sebelum melayangkan senyuman sinis pada pemuda itu. Pemilik permata merah darah tersebut bersidekap, sembari menatap remeh pemuda tersebut. "Yang kulakukan? Bukannya sudah jelas? Kau pasti sudah melihat yang kulakukan tadi, kan?" Tawa terkekeh-kekeh terlontar keluar, namun tetap tak menghilangkan senyuman sinis bagai Iblis pada wajahnya.

"**Ai**… Kau…" Pemuda tersebut memandang sosok gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong dan takut, di saat yang sama juga terlihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam. Kedua matanya yang berwarna keemasan, kini terlihat redup. "Kenapa, **Ai**…? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya pemuda itu, suaranya terdengar begitu lirih.

Gadis bermata merah darah tersebut hanya mengerenyit, "Apa kau tidak tahu…?" Gadis itu membentangkan kedua tangannya, "Kekuatan… Aku merasakan kekuatan… Jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya!" Saat itulah, terjadi perubahan yang mengerikan pada diri gadis itu. Bahkan Pemuda bermata keemasan tadi sampai bergerak mundur, takut akan perubahan pada diri gadis yang ada dihadapannya, dan saat ia merasakan aura kehitaman yang mengerikan keluar dari dalam tubuh gadis itu. Kedua matanya masih berwarna merah, tapi semakin tajam dan bagaikan mata seekor serigala. Kuku-kukunya bertambah panjang, taringnya pun ikut memanjang. Tubuhnya masih tetap pada ukuran semula, namun, terdapat sulur-sulur tanaman berduri berwarna hitam yang keluar entah dari mana dan mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dari punggungnya, muncul sepasang sayap berwarna hitam dengan bulu sayap yang sangat tajam seolah siap menusuk apa pun yang ada di dekatnya. Sepasang mata berwarna keemasan hanya bisa melihat sosok itu dengan tatapan takut dan shock yang begitu besar, mulutnya menganga, tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat.

"Nah…" Gadis itu memasang tudung jubah yang dipakainya, "Bagaimana menurutmu…?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada mengejek, "Apa kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

"**Ai**…" Sang pemuda hanya bisa mengucapkan nama gadis itu dengan lirih, seakan ia tak punya tenaga untuk menyebutkan nama tersebut. Tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya, pemuda itu jatuh berlutut. Bendungan air mata mulai memenuhi pandangannya, hatinya terasa sakit bagaikan tersayat.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU LAGI, BRENGSEK!" Sebelah telapak tangan gadis itu diarahkan pada pemuda itu, dari tangannya muncul aura hitam aneh dan langsung ditembak lurus pada pemuda itu dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata.

"**YURA**!"

TRRAAANGG!

Gadis itu terkejut, serangannya gagal. Belum sempat ia merespon, muncul seorang pria setengah baya bersama para pengawalnya di belakang sang Pemuda. Ditambah lagi, terdapat pelindung yang bersinar cerah di sekeliling pemuda itu. Mata merah sang gadis semakin menajam, namun terlindung di balik bayangan tudung jubah yang dipakainya. Sayap hitamnya mengepak pelan, dan melayangkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Gadis itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi, termasuk apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang ada di depannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, **Aiga**!?" Pandangan semua orang teralih, seruan bernadakan suara baritone dari seorang pria setengah baya yang berdiri tegap sembari menatap tajam gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Sosoknya terlihat begitu regal, tak lupa dengan aura kewibawaannya sebagai seorang Raja. Andai saja tatapan bisa dijadikan alat untuk membunuh, pastilah ia sudah mati-matian beradu tatap dengan gadis di hadapannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, gadis itu mampu menyaingi tatapan Sang Raja yang konon mampu membuat semua musuhnya takluk dalam sekejap mata.

"Berisik kau, Kakek tua! Itu urusanku!" seru sang gadis, membalas seruan Sang Raja dengan suara lantang. Seruan yang terdengar begitu dingin, namun juga dipenuhi dengan amarah dan kebencian yang begitu dalam. Tak ada rasa takut sedikit pun, seakan-akan gadis itu mampu melawan Sang Raja.

Sang Raja terkejut bukan main, termasuk semua orang yang mendengar seruan gadis itu, terutama sang pemuda yang kini telah berdiri tepat di samping Raja. Salah satu prajurit telah siap dengan senjatanya dan hampir akan melancarkan serangan pada gadis itu, kalau saja Sang Raja tidak terlebih dahulu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk berhenti.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini?"

Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sejenak, lalu mengangkat dagunya, seakan-akan menyombongkan diri. Seolah tak kenal takut, ia menjawab pertanyaan Sang Raja dengan lebih lantang.

"Sudah kubilang itu urusanku, Kakek Tua! Apa kau sudah terlalu tua hingga tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi?! "

Tepat di akhir kalimat, semua prajurit menjadi ribut, terkecuali untuk Sang Raja dan pemuda bermata keemasan. Sang pemuda hanya bisa menganga, kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dan Sang Raja, beliau sampai mati-matian menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Andai saja beliau tak mengingat posisinya sebagai Raja, pastilah beliau yang akan melancarkan serangan. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani mengatai Sang Raja dengan begitu lantangnya, tanpa peduli konsekuensinya.

"JAHANAM KAU!"

"DASAR PENJAHAT!"

"BAJINGAN!"

"PEMBUNUH!"

"PENGKHIANAT!

"GADIS BUSUK!"

"KAU PATUT DIHUKUM MATI!"

"YA! HUKUM MATI SAJA DIA!"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah. Lakukan saja, tak perlu menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, kan? Yang ada justru menghabiskan nafas kalian sendiri, bodoh. Lagi pula aku sudah muak melihat wajah kalian yang seperti binatang," tukas gadis itu, seakan-akan menganggap teriakan para prajurit hanyalah teriakan hewan ribut biasa. Yang pasti, hal itu membuat amarah semua orang semakin bertambah. Kepakan sayapnya sudah lama terhenti, tapi tubuhnya masih melayang di udara.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan dihukum mati. Tidak sekarang!" Banyak yang terdiam mendengar hal itu, semua orang langsung menatap Sang Raja.

"Kau memang akan dihukum, tapi tidak dihukum mati…" Sang Raja mengarahkan telunjuknya pada gadis di hadapannya, "… Melainkan dibuang! **Aiga**, kau tidak boleh berada di sini lagi! SELAMANYA KAU HARUS BERADA DI _SHADOW_ _REALM_!"

Sepasang mata merah darah terbelalak lebar, terkejut akan perkataan Sang Raja. Belum sempat ia merespon lebih lanjut, muncul pusaran berwarna hitam tepat di atas gadis bermata merah tersebut. Dari sana, muncul hembusan angin kencang. Pusaran itu menghisap kegelapan yang ada di hadapannya, dan hanya meninggalkan cahaya. Hisapannya benar-benar kuat, terlalu kuat hingga orang-orang di sekitar juga merasakan kuatnya hisapan tersebut dan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang. Terlalu kencang, hingga tudung jubah gadis itu tersibak. Kedua tangan gadis itu disilangkan di atas kepala, seolah ingin melindunginya dari apa pun yang akan menimpa kepalanya. Banyak orang yang panik, takut akan ikut terhisap pada pusaran tersebut.

"Semua terjadi karena kesalahanmu sendiri! Salahmu sendiri karena telah membuang cahaya dan memilih kegelapan!" Kedua mata Sang Raja berkilat tajam, sembari memandang si gadis dengan penuh amarah.

"Tch," Bukannya panik, gadis bermata merah darah itu justru balik membalas pandangan Sang Raja dengan pandangan yang sama. Bahkan, dengan amarah yang lebih dalam. /Percuma saja berada di sini, _Shadow_ _Realm_ jauh lebih baik dari pada tempat ini…/ Sambil menyingkirkan kedua tangannya, ia mengambil nafas.

"SWARTHIEST!"

WHAAMMP!

Sesuatu yang berukuran panjang muncul dan dengan sangat cepat langsung menerjang sang gadis, menggigit tudung jubahnya dan membawanya terbang tinggi. Seekor naga, naga bersayap lebar dan berwarna hitam. Tiba-tiba, naga itu melemparkan sang gadis ke atas punggungnya. Dengan tepatnya, gadis itu langsung jatuh terduduk di atas punggungnya, cukup dekat dengan kepala Naga hitam itu. Kepakan sayap Naga itu mampu menghempaskan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya, beruntung Sang Raja dan pemuda bermata keemasan itu mampu bertahan, sementara para prajurit banyak yang terpelanting.

"Cih! Sial! Di-" belum sempat Sang Raja menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naga hitam itu menerjang cepat menuju pusaran hitam beserta sang gadis yang berada di atas punggungnya.

"Aku berhutang budi padamu, Kakek Tua! Suatu hari nanti, aku akan kembali untuk membalas budimu! BERUPA DENDAM YANG TAK AKAN HABIS!"

Tepat di akhir kata, Naga hitam tersebut telah memasuki pusaran, tak terlupakan dengan gadis bermata merah tersebut. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan cahaya, meninggalkan semua orang yang dikenalnya, dan meninggalkan seorang pemuda bermata keemasan.

Pemuda itu sendiri, sedari tadi hanya bisa berdiam diri menyaksikan semuanya yang terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Pikirannya masih belum dapat merespon semuanya, masih ada hal yang tertinggal dalam pikirannya. Perlahan, pandangannya dialihkan ke sekelilingnya. Pemandangan mengerikan pun memenuhi penglihatannya, pemandangan yang bagaikan mimpi buruk. Harusnya, dia melihat padang rumput yang dipenuhi bunga yang tumbuh di sekitarnya, atau pepohonan rimbun sebagai tempat berteduh di padang tersebut, dengan disinari cahaya hangat Sang Phoenix.

"Setelah membuang cahaya… Kau masih sempat melakukan semua ini…"

Pada kenyataannya, justru sebaliknya. 2 sungai kembar telah membingkai wajahnya, mengalir dengan begitu deras. Dalam pandangannya, terlihat sekian banyaknya pepohonan yang rusak dan hancur. Rumput yang tumbuh di padang itu, kini rusak dan ternodai oleh cairan merah kental berbau amis di mana-mana. Tak ada lagi warna berbeda dari sekian banyaknya bunga, tergantikan dengan warna merah mengerikan dari tubuh yang bersimbah darah dan tergeletak di atas tanah di mana-mana. Cahaya Sang Phoenix pun tak mampu menembus gumpalan kapas yang menghalangi jalan masuknya cahaya. Dilihat dari mana pun, tak ada hal yang menggembirakan di tempat ini. Pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, banyak prajurit yang berusaha bangkit sambil menahan sakit. Pemuda itu tahu, pasti para prajurit itu terpelanting dan jatuh terhempas ke tanah dengan begitu kerasnya. Terbukti dari sekian banyaknya yang mengaduh sakit, sembari menyentuh bagian tubuh mereka yang terasa sakit. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu mengalihkan arah pandangannya menuju Sang Raja. Beliau menutup wajahnya dengan 1 tangannya, entah kenapa beliau melakukan hal itu.

Kini, pemuda itu tak tahu ke mana lagi ia bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Butiran-butiran mutiara bening meleleh semakin deras, mengalir bagai air terjun, membingkai wajahnya. Amarah, kekecewaan, kesedihan, semuanya… Tercampur jadi 1. Pemuda itu marah, marah pada kenyataan. Kecewa, kecewa pada semua yang telah terjadi. Sedih, sedih karena kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya, seseorang yang menjadi sosok yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Kau benar-benar berubah, **Aiga**… Kau berubah… Kau Monster…. Monster yang berada dalam wujud seorang gadis yang kucintai…"

**TBC**

* * *

Atem: 'A-chan'?

Yugi: 'Yuu-kun'?

Ruega: Er…

Atem: Bisa tolong jelaskan, **apa pair yang kau gunakan?**

Ruega: Ng…

Yugi: Dan kenapa ada nama **mereka**? Bukannya salah satunya tak boleh disebut?

Ruega: Yah… Untuk pair, entahlah… Untuk jalan cerita, yang mana yang asli dan yang mana yang bukan, di chap depan akan dijelaskan. Dan… Bagi yang mengenal beberapa nama yang bukan nama Chara YGO di chapter ini, mohon untuk tidak menanyakannya dan menyebutnya di Review.

**Replay Review**

**To Gia-XY:**

Runa: *nongol* Miring gimana? Emang mirip?

Atem: Oi, om-om itu siapa?

Ruega: Nggak tau, cuman Chara yang gak penting perannya.

Runa: Nah, soal kenapa Putri Hikari keadaannya begitu miris, itu gegara Author-nya paling BENCI dengan Chara Cahaya. Jadi, inilah alasan kenapa kebanyakan selalu Tokoh Cahaya yang menjadi tokoh penjahat. Kalo cerita tentang Legenda itu, mah, buatan si Hama. Bicoz, cerita ini Request darinya.

Ruega: Zaman kartini? Mungkin saja.

**To Ricchan Yami no Hime:**

Atem: Bukan, yang memerankan tokoh Pengawal Yami dan Putri Hikari bukan mereka.

Yugi: Lagian akunya gak sudi dijadikan Putri.

**To :**

Ruega: Menarik? Untunglah Cerita ini bisa membuat anda terhibur.

* * *

**P.S**: Request By **Yura Otohata**.


	4. Chapter 4: In The School

Story by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Rate: T(Rating akan dinaikkan jika diperlukan)

Genre: Suspense, Tragedy, Mystery, Family, Friend-Ship, Angst, Hurt, Crime.

Warning: Gender Bender, Typo, Kesalahan tanda baca, Gore, AR, OOC, Fanon, AH

**xXx**

**A Little Glow Of Darkness**

**xXx**

**Chapter 2: In The School**

**.**

* * *

"Hei, kau tahu cerita terbaru buatan Sennen?"

"Eh? Yang mana?"

Helaian rambut hitam panjang dengan warna merah magenta pada ujungnya membingkai sepasang permata merah Kristal yang terpasang tajam pada paras seorang gadis, poni pirangnya seakan menjadi Mahkota pada kepalanya. Tak ada perubahan pada raut wajahnya, ekspresi selalu terkendali seperti biasa.

"Itu… Yang tentang Aiga dan Yura,"

"Belum. Yang terbaru?"

Kedua kakinya melangkah ringan di koridor, sepasang kaus kaki putih sepanjang lutut dan sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam membungkus kedua kakinya dengan rapi. Kemeja putih dan Blazer pink terpasang rapi menyesuaikan tubuhnya, dipadu dengan rok biru di atas lutut.

"Yup! Cerita tentang sepasang kekasih!"

"Hah?! Yang benar? Bukannya Sennen tak pernah mau membuat cerita asmara?"

Grek!

Seorang gadis bermata merah Kristal memasuki ruang kelas, tanpa mempedulikan 2 orang siswi yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu di depan kelas, gadis itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya melewati mereka dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. 2 orang siswi tadi berhenti berbicara, bahkan berinisiatif keluar dari kelas.

Sepasang permata merah Kristal memperhatikan kedua siswi tersebut dengan pandangan tajam sesaat, dan menghilang bersamaan dengan menurunkan kelopak mata sang gadis. Kepalanya ditundukkan, membuat beberapa helaian rambut hitamnya tergerai melewati bahunya.

"Kau datang pagi hari ini,"

Permata merah Kristal tadi kembali muncul, gadis itu melirik sedikit pada pemuda berambut cokelat chestnut yang ada di sampingnya, diam sejenak sebelum kembali menutup matanya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat chestnut tadi sedikit mengerenyit, sebelum mendesah panjang. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia mendapat reaksi yang sama dari gadis yang ada di sebelahnya, lebih tepatnya, sepupunya. Kedua mata biru Lazuli pemuda itu memandang sejenak sepupunya, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar monitor yang memviluasisasikan tabel-tabel dan grafik yang berubah-ubah secara periodic.

Sesekali, pandangan mata pemuda bermata biru itu dialihkan pada gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Berkali-kali ia melakukan itu, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Pemuda itu tak melihat pergerakan sedikit pun pada gadis di sampingnya, walau pun sudah lewat beberapa menit.

Grek!

Seorang siswamembuka pintu kelas, tapi tidak langsung masuk. Siswa tersebut berdiri diam sambil melihat ke sekeliling kelas, mencari seseorang. Kedua mata Amethyst miliknya terus bergerak, dan berhenti saat ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Atem, Kaiba. Selamat pagi," sapa siswa tersebut, kedua kakinya melangkah riang mendekati pemuda bermata biru Lazuli dan gadis bermata merah Kristal tadi.

"Pagi," Balas pemuda bermata Lazuli itu singkat, lebih tepatnya, Seto Kaiba. "Kau datang pagi juga,"

Sebelah alis siswa tadi terangkat, "Juga?"

Seto tak membalas, justru melirik ke samping, melirik gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Siswa tadi mengangguk paham, dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja tempat duduk gadis bermata merah Kristal tadi. Lebih tepatnya, Atem Sennen.

"Atem…" Panggil siswa tersebut, sembari tersenyum lembut pada Atem yang masih menunduk. Atem mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, tak sampai memperlihatkan wajahnya sepenuhnya. Tak sampai beberapa detik, gadis itu kembali menurunkan kepalanya.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu, Atem. Bukannya berbicara pada patung…" canda siswa tersebut.

"Kau sudah kerjaan PR?"

"Ah, ya. Apa kabarmu hari ini?"

"Kau tahu, Atem? Tadi pagi aku salah lihat jam, kukira sudah kesiangan, ternyata masih pagi…."

Seto terus memperhatikan keduanya, terutama siswa itu. Dilihatnya, kedua sudut bibir siswa tadi menurun, menghilangkan senyuman lembutnya. Seto tahu, ia kecewa melihat reaksi gadis yang ada di depannya, walau hampir setiap harinya selalu mendapat reaksi yang sama. Kedua permata Amethyst kembarnya terlihat redup. Melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Seto hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Hm…

Tidak juga.

Drap! Drap! Drap! BRAK!

"HEBAAAAAAA!"

Sang siswa atau lebih tepatnya Heba Mutou, reflex menoleh ke arah sumber suara, yakni seorang siswa lain yang baru saja datang dan dengan kerasnya mendobrak pintu kelas. Suara dentuman dan teriakan itu juga berhasil membuat sang CEO ikut menoleh secara Reflex, ya… Terkecuali untuk sang gadis bermata merah Kristal.

"Jou?" Heba mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yo!" sapa Jounouchi, senyuman lebar terpasang pada wajahnya. Seragamnya tak teratur, rambutnya juga masih acak-acakan.

"Tumben kau datang pagi," ucap Heba sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya pelan, berjalan mendekati Jounouchi.

"Ehehe~" Jounouchi hanya tertawa kering, lalu menunjukkan sebuah buku pelajarannya dihadapan Heba. Tentu saja membuat Heba heran, tapi tak berlangsung lama. "Kau belum mengerjakan PR Biologi?" Tanya Heba memastikan.

"Hehe, iya~"

Heba menghela nafas panjang, sementara Jounouchi hanya cengengesan sambil memegang buku pelajarannya. Sebelah tangannya merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk, Jo-"

"Eit!"

Secepat kilat, Jounouchi menghentikan Heba yang akan kembali melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat duduknya. Heba sedikit terkesiap, sebelum memandang Jounouchi heran. Dan Jounouchi… Menunjuk sang CEO yang sedari tadi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Layar Laptop.

"Di kelas ini masih ada dia! Tidak Heba, tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik aku menyalin PR di atas atap saja!" Kata Jounouchi tegas dan menarik tangan Heba, membawanya pergi keluar kelas.

"Eh? Hei, Jou! Tunggu!" Suara Heba semakin lama semakin pelan seiring dengan jauhnya jarak antara dirinya dan kelas.

Diam-diam Seto melihat semua yang terjadi, dan sekilas melihat kilatan mata Heba. Meski tak yakin, Seto merasakan adanya kekhawatiran tersirat pada kedua mata Heba. Dan lagi, Seto pastinya tahu pada arti pandangan mata Heba. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Seto kembali melirik gadis yang ada di sebelahnya.

**xXx**

Sepasang permata berwarna merah Kristal kembar terlihat redup, tak berkilat walau pun sinar cahaya dari lampu cukup terang, tapi tak cukup terang walau hanya untuk membuat sepasang permata tersebut memantulkan cahayanya. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir, beserta poni pirangnya. Bibirnya bergerak sesuai irama, mengeluarkan suaranya dari mulutnya, hingga melantunkan sebuah lagu yang lembut.

**Fly with me  
In the perfect World  
Go with me just like a bird**

Walau dengan suara yang kecil, lantunan lagunya terdengar jelas pada malam yang sepi, bahkan serangga yang biasa memainkan alat musiknya juga tak terdengar, seolah-olah tak ingin mengganggu dan membiarkannya bernyanyi pada malam yang sunyi senyap. Angin semilir menghembus pelan, membuat helaian rambutnya bergerak mengikuti irama angin.

Hari yang begitu dingin, sama sekali tak membuatnya kedinginan, piyama tipis yang dipakainya tak membuatnya merasakan dinginnya angin malam. Cahaya tipis dari lampu jalanan cukup untuk menerangi keadaan. Dedaunan disekitarnya ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama hembusan angin lembut, sembari melindunginya dari angin malam.

"**Mei shen me neng zu lan zi you de tian di**…."

**TBC**

* * *

**Ruega**: Ahaha… Inilah dia, apa masih membingungkan?

**Atem**: Itu…. Aku?

**Yugi**: Kasian~ jadi cewek lagi~

**Ruega**: Hanya menyesuaikan Request dari Yura Otohata-san.

**Atem**: Ck!

**Ruega**: Bagi Readers yang akan me-Review, jangan tanyakan dan jangan sebut nama yang bukan nama Chara YGO asli. Hal itu akan kami ungkapkan di beberapa Chapter ke depan.

* * *

**Replay Review**

**To Gia-XY: Thanks for Review.**

**Runa**: *nongol* gitu, toh? Aye dah lupa bagian itu.

**Atem**: Iya kali, aku ngikutin naskah aza.

**Yugi**: Saingan? Saingan apa?

**Runa**: JANGAN DISEBUT N JANGAN DITUNJUK! *nodongin piso*

**To : Thanks for Review.**

**Ruega**: Eh? *liatin Chapter lalu*

**Atem**: ah… Namanya gak kecantum.

**Runa**: ASTAGA! KELUPAAN DIKETIK! MOHON MAAF CELLA-SAN! TTATT

**Ruega**: Nggak… Rasanya sudah diketik….

**Yugi**: Ilang kali…

**Runa**: Hm~ nama pemuda bermata keemasan itu sudah tercantum di Chapter lalu dan Chapter ini, yang pasti bukan Jounouchi.

**Yugi**: Heba? Ya… Kami juga tak tahu sebenarnya. Tapi yang kami dengar, Heba adalah diri Yugi dari masa lalu, tidak tahu apa hal itu benar atau tidak. Kami hanya menggunakannya untuk menyempurnakan Fic ini, sesuai Request.

**Atem**: Ah, nama Y-HMP! *dibekep Runa*

**Runa**: Di Fandom ini ada 2 orang yang bernama Yura, yakni Yura Kuroki(Salah satu OC Psycho Childish) dan Yura Otohata(Salah satu Readers di Fandom YGO).

**Yugi**: Santai, Author dan Original Character di sini lebih bego dan lebih 'baka'.

**Runa**: *jitak Yugi*

**Atem**: Denger, tuh. Update Fic Mirror Wall.

**Runa/Ruega**: ….

**To Ricchan Yami no Hime: Thanks for Review.**

**Runa**: Mana gue tahu.

**Ruega**: Ehem, Yura itu laki-laki.

**Atem**: *ngangkat alis* ketemu pengawal Yami? Waktu kecil?

**Yugi**: Sekedar pemberitahuan, cerita pada Prologue I dan Prologue II tak ada hubungan apa-apa, begitu pula pada cerita selingan di Chapter 1.

**To Yanty She Angel: Thanks for Review.**

**Ruega**: Begitukah? Baguslah jika anda terhibur.

**Runa**: Tet toot~ Dilarang menanyakannya.

**Atem/Yugi**: Fic Kaiba Family… Update, tuh...

**Runa/Ruega**: …

**Update minggu depan.**


	5. Chapter 5: Baris Demi Baris

Story by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Rate: T(Rating akan dinaikkan jika diperlukan)

Genre: Suspense, Tragedy, Mystery, Family, Friend-Ship, Angst, Hurt, Crime.

Warning: Gender Bender, Typo, Kesalahan tanda baca, Gore, AR, OOC, Fanon, AH, OC

A/N: Kemunculan OC hanya untuk menyempurnakan cerita, sedangkan Character asli YGO sudah mendapat peran tersendiri. Akan ada cerita yang berbeda.

**xXx**

**A Little Glow Of Darkness**

**xXx**

**Chapter 3: Baris demi Baris.**

**.**

* * *

"Ah, Sennen. Itu Chapter ke-6 dari ceritamu?"

Sepasang tangan seorang gadis yang sedang memasang kertas berisikan rangkaian kalimat cerita pada mading berhenti bergerak, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, sepasang permata merah Kristal kembarnya mendapati adanya seorang Guru berdiri disebelahnya. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengangguk, menjawab singkat dengan isyarat tubuh.

"Ah… Cepat juga, kau melanjutkannya hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Bahasanya juga jelas," sanjung Guru tersebut, sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya sembari membaca tulisan yang ada disetiap lembaran kertas yang sudah dipasang pada mading. Gadis bermata merah Kristal tersebut hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dalam diam.

"Ah…. Sennen, ceritamu bagus, tapi Ibu kurang suka dengan karakter Aiga. Cinta Yura juga tak masuk akal,"

Sekali lagi, gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Oh, maaf Sennen, Ibu harus pergi. Ibu tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya minggu depan," pamit sang Guru, ia sempat tersenyum sejenak pada gadis bermata merah Kristal tadi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Srek! Srek!

Tersembunyi dari balik bayangan helaian poni pirang yang menutupi sebagian wajah gadis itu, kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, memperlihatkan seringaian kecil pada wajahnya. Namun, segera menghilang saat ia mendengar suara percakapan 2 orang siswi di dalam ruangan kelas di belakangnya. Melalui bayangan kaca Mading, gadis itu memperhatikan mereka.

"Hei, Miu. Kau sudah dengar? Minggu depan kan ada Kontes Ratu Kecantikan!"

"Eh? Yang benar, Ran?!" Seru seorang siswi bernama Miu, majalah yang sedari tadi dibacanya segera diturunkannya dari depan wajahnya. Pandangannya teralihkan pada teman sekelasnya yang duduk pada kursi di depan mejanya.

"Iya! Semua siswi diperbolehkan ikut, tapi harus menjalani seleksi dari Panitia kontes. Ikut, yuk!" ajak Ran bersemangat.

"Hwaaa! Asyik! Aku ingin ikut!" sorak Miu gembira, hampir saja ia melompat dari kursi saking gembiranya. Yah… Bagi siswi seperti mereka, siapa yang tidak mau ikut? Mungkin pengecualian bagi siswi lain yang terkesan 'beda' dari kedua siswi tersebut.

"Ah! Tunggu!" Mendadak, Miu berhenti bersorak, lalu terdiam seolah sedang berpikir. Tentu saja membuat Ran heran melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ran.

"Hm…" Miu bergumam pelan sejenak sebelum menjawabnya, "Sepertinya percuma, yang menang pasti Anzu Mazaki-senpai!"

"Benar juga… Mazaki-senpai sudah jadi pemenang Kontes 2 tahun berturut-turut, wajahnya cantik, manis, gayanya juga keren, dia juga jago Dance!"

"Sudah pasti! Aku yakin kalau dia yang akan menang!"

"Aku juga!"

Baiklah… Kembali pada sang gadis bermata merah Kristal tadi, ia sudah selesai memasang kertas-kertas berisi cerita yang dibawanya. Hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutupi bayangan, helaian poni pirangnya tergerak tak sempurna membingkai wajahnya, rambut hitam panjangnya yang terikat bergerak sesuai irama gerakan tubuhnya. Jika kau mempertajam pendengaranmu, kau akan mendengarkan suara lantunan lagu.

"**Mei shen me neng zu lan zi you de tian di**…"

**xXx**

?'s POV

"_Berhentilah memikirkannya!"_

**Berhenti…?**

**Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berhenti? Dia… Gadis itu… Adalah orang yang paling kusayangi… Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berhenti memikirkannya?**

"_Apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya?! Tidak ada!"_

"_Kenapa…?! Kenapa kau begitu sayang padanya? Apa yang bisa dibanggakan darinya? TIDAK ADA!"_

"_Dia itu bajingan! Dia itu Monster! IBLIS!"_

"_Dia hanya bisa membunuh! Dia bahkan tidak cocok menjadi manusia dan bahkan seorang gadis! Dia juga tak cocok menjadi binatang! Dia lebih rendahan!"_

"_Dia juga selalu saja akan membunuhmu! Bahkan melukaimu! KENAPA KAU TETAP BERSIKERAS MENYAYANGINYA?!"_

"_Dia tidak layak untuk disayangi! Dia juga membencimu!"_

**Oke, cukup… Aku bosan mendengarnya… Hari ini aku sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan lagi, aku mendengarnya dari sekian banyaknya orang-orang yang setiap harinya bertemu denganku. Semuanya selalu mengatakan hal yang sama, tepat saat aku mulai memikirkan dirinya…**

"_**Dasar bodoh…"**_

**Eh? Apa…?**

"_**Ya, kau bodoh…"**_

**Aku…? Bodoh?**

"_**Ya, kau itu bodoh. Untuk apa mengharapkanku? Tak ada untungnya bagimu,"**_

**Ahaha… Benar juga… Aku memang bodoh…**

"_**Kenapa? Aku hanya kegelapan, aku tak berharga, aku tak lebih dari sekedar sampah yang harus dibuang, aku sangat menjijikkan, kotor. Seluruh tubuhku juga sudah terlumuri darah,"**_

**Ya… Aku bodoh… Aku memang bodoh… Aku bodoh, karena aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu…**

"_**Kenapa…? Apa yang membuatmu menyayangiku…?"**_

**Haha… Soal itu… **

**Setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku selalu teringat hari di mana pertama kalinya aku melihatmu… Saat itu, kau menari… Dengan menggunakan selendang berwarna biru tembus pandang, kau menari dengan begitu gemulai… Terkadang aku berpikir… Sangat tidak mungkin kalau gadis yang kutemui di tengah hutan dan menari dengan begitu indahnya, adalah orang yang sama dengan pembunuh sadis yang membunuh sekian banyaknya orang yang tidak bersalah…**

**Aku tak mengerti… Apa alasanmu melakukan ini… Kenapa kau memilih untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh… Membunuh seorang cahaya… Dengan begitu sadis… Apa kau pernah dilukai oleh cahaya? Apa kau pernah disakiti oleh cahaya?**

"_**Tidak, sama sekali tidak…"**_

**Lalu…? Kenapa…?**

"_**Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"**_

**Jika kau bersedia…**

"_**Hanya jika kau berhasil menemukanku ditengah-tengah kegelapan," **_

**A…Apa…?**

"_**Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa? Kita lihat, seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan dalam kegelapan…"**_

**Baiklah… **

"_**Bagus,"**_

**Tapi, aku ingin meminta 1 hal saat aku berhasil menemukanmu… **

"_**Ck, merepotkan. Tapi, baiklah…"**_

**Aku ingin…**

**Kau percaya, bahwa aku menyayangimu karena keinginanku sendiri… **

**Aiga….**

"_**Baka… Yura,"**_

**TBC**

* * *

Haha… Pendek, ya? Maaf, bukannya saya bingung untuk menulis lanjutannya, tapi memang karena saya sudah merencakannya. Cerita ini akan sangat membingungkan di awal-awal, selama beberapa chapter akan penuh hal-hal membingungkan. Nah, barusan anda baca, kan?

-"Ah…. Sennen, ceritamu bagus, tapi Ibu kurang suka dengan karakter Aiga. Cinta Yura juga tak masuk akal,"-

Nah, di beberapa Chapter sebelumnya, anda pasti menemukan nama yang bukan nama Chara YGO, kan? Juga cerita yang terkesan Fantasy. Saya katakan sebelumnya, cerita ini tak mengandung hal-hal yang berbau Fantasy. Chapter Prologue I, Prologue II, termasuk pada Chapter 1 yang terdapat nama '**Aiga**' dan '**Yura**'. Semua itu adalah kutipan kecil dari cerita yang dibuat oleh Atem di Fanfic ini, sengaja saya cantumkan karena nantinya akan berhubungan secara tidak langsung.

Pada cerita ini akan membentuk kehidupan Atem Sennen(Fanon), dari remaja hingga dewasa. Eit! Jangan kira ini tentang kehidupan seorang anak remaja biasa seperti kebanyakan, bukan seperti gadis remaja biasa, bukan anak yang tomboy, bukan kutu buku, bukan anak yang liar, kuper dan sebagainya. Indigo? Autis? Tidak, bukan itu.

Lalu apa?

Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti, cerita ini akan dipenuhi pengetahuan yang terkesan tak masuk akal, walau sebenarnya itu pengetahuan biasa. Dijamin, akan pusing sendiri. Konflik keluarga, Romance, suasana anak remaja sampai pembunuhan juga akan muncul dalam cerita ini.

Jika anda berpikir cerita ini akan membosankan karena saya membocorkan inti cerita, maka itu salah besar. Terserah mau membaca cerita ini sampai selesai atau tidak, itu hak anda, saya hanya membuatnya. Jika ingin memberi Flame, silahkan.

Dan lagi… Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Readers. Minggu depan, saya tidak bisa meng-Update cerita ini. Saya baru bisa meng-Update cerita ini setelah 2 bulan kedepan, termasuk Fanfic saya yang lain. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf. Saya tak bisa meng-Update bukan tanpa alasan. Yah… Selama 3 tahun hidup di Kota, saya menjadi 'mabuk'(Stres, karena banyaknya Konflik yang muncul secara bersamaan. Terkadang Tingkah orang yang stress bisa terlihat seperti orang 'mabuk', kan?). Dan saya mengikuti usul Dokter, saya harus beristirahat untuk menenangkan diri. Berhubung sebentar lagi Bulan Ramadhan, saya akan libur sekolah selama sebulan, jadi saya akan berada di Desa selama Bulan Ramadhan untuk menenangkan diri dan mendinginkan kepala. Nah, di Desa saya masih bisa melanjutkan Fanfic, tapi tak ada Sinyal untuk Modem yang saya miliki. Dengan kata lain, saya tetap tidak bisa meng-Update Fic. Mohon pengertiannya, sebagai Author, saya juga butuh waktu untuk istirahat membuat Fanfic.

Jika ingin berkomunikasi dengan saya, bisa dengan melalui Via SMS, Facebook atau E-mail. Tapi, saya tak bisa membalas secepatnya, sulit mencari sinyal Handphone di Desa. Saya akan berangkat 2 minggu lagi, sebelum berangkat, saya juga harus mengurus sekolah saya yang baru. Jadi, waktu saya untuk memegang Laptop agak berkurang.

Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf.

* * *

**Reply Review**

**To Gia-XY: Thanks for Review**

**Runa**: Wokeh, ngerti. Btw, rukun ama ortu, kan? (=w=)

**Yugi**: Memperebutkan? (==)

**Heba**: Mungkin juga (=w=)

**Atem**: Oi, oi, ngapain pergi?

**To Yanty She Angel: Thanks for Review**

**Runa**: Jangan salah, neng. Atem yang ada di Fic ini bukan Atem dari Dimensi gw.

**Yugi**: Soal lagu… Akan dijawab di Chapter terakhir.

**Heba**: Loh? Ini baru chapter 3, belum memasuki chapter 4.

**Atem**: Makanya, perhatikan dibawah judul cerita yang ditulis sebelum cerita dimulai, jangan sampai salah Chapter.

**To Cella-san: Thanks for Review**

**Runa**: Er… Entahlah.

**Yugi**: Tapi, kadang ada beberapa kata yang akan terhapus secara otomatis di FFn. *mikir*

**Runa**: Oh, itu gegara Atem hampir nyebut yang 'gak-gak'.

**Atem**: Hah? 'Baik dan sabar'? Ah… Sebaiknya anda cabut 3 kata itu, alasan, Secret.

**Runa**: Hedeh… Untuk Fic Mirror Wall, dalam beberapa hari ini atau mungkin 2 bulan ke depan.

**To Ricchan Yami no Hime: Thanks for Review**

**Runa**: Hedeh… Gw jelasin, ya, sekalian buat para Readers.

**Nama panggilan Author Psycho Childish bukan Ruega, melainkan Aiga(Runa: Jangan disebut, jika ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengannya, bicara dengan gw ato si cebol). Jadi, jangan mengira kalau Ruega dan PC(Psycho Childish) itu adalah orang yang sama dan ingat! Ruega bukan Author, justru PC yang Author. Ruega hanya SI, tak lebih dari itu. Walau terkadang, PC berbicara dengan memakai wujud Ruega. (Jika Ruega berbicara dengan kata 'saya', berarti itu PC.) Ruega juga tidak bisa membuat Fanfic.**

**1 yang perlu diingat, ciri khas Fanfic PC adalah jalan cerita yang membingungkan dan terkesan tak masuk akal. Yang lain, hanya iseng dibuat.**

**Runa**: Jelas? (==) jangan sampai gw harus ngulang njelasin lagi.

**Yami**: ….

**Runa**: Yo, galau bro?

**Yami**: …

**Runa**: Oh, oke. Sory deh… (==)

**Yugi**: Kenapa dengannya?

**Runa**: Biasa, galau gegara bakal pisah ama kekasih(ciyeh!). Bicoz dianya harus ngikutin adeknya(PC) ke Desa selama 2 bulan.

**Heba**: Pantas…

**Atem**: Aku? Nggak, tuh. Atem di sini bukan gw, tapi Atem Y(Yura).

**Runa**: Hoho, kudu nunggu 2 bulan kedepan. Oke, Zai Jian!


End file.
